Kageno Jin
" I came here because I want to be a man with a more visible existence. " Jin Kageno '(影野　仁, ''Kageno Jin) '''(Jim Wraith in the Dub), is a player of the Raimon Soccer team. People don't usually notice him much, because of his dark aura. His teammates revere him but he is always willing to help. Background Jim is helpful and kind yet a little depressive, he joins the soccer club because he wants to be popular. A member from the original Inazuma Eleven teaches him how to help with hissatsu techniques and helps Kazemaru Ichirouta and Gouenji Shuuya master the Flame Weather Vane. However, during the match against Zeus, Jim couldn't succeed with just Coil Turn, and gets blown away by Byron Love's Heaven's Time. Appearance Jim's skin is fair. He has long, light purple hair that always obscure his eyes which makes him look like a ghost(many of his teammates get scared of his appearance and easily mistake him for a ghost). He is also one of the tallest members of the team. Personality Jim is very kind, quiet, and helpful but also a little gloomy and depressive. He helps Nathan and Axel master a hissatsu technique and helps Jack go to the bathroom at night in training camp. He has an eerie aura around him, and is very conscious about his presence. When many people look at him, he immediately becomes flattered. He is also very fast, and his primary defense technique is Coil Turn. Story Season 1: Football Frontier Arc Jim joins the Raimon Soccer Club because he wants his presence more appreciated. Steve Grim doesn't notice him and gets scared of him, making him the first teammate to get scared of Jim. They faced a challenge from Royal Academy and later Occult Junior High. When Nelly opens the secret training ground, they enter it and he and Jack Wallside were shocked by a laser beam but fortunately for them, it missed. Jim gets mentored by a member of the original Inazuma Eleven with a similar appearance(his hair covers his eyes and has fair skin) understanding just because he is on reserve, doesn't mean he isn't involve in Hissatsu techniques and results in developing a new Hissatsu technique and helping Nathan Swift and Axel Blaze master the Fire Rooster through keen observation. He and the team went to nationals and defeated Zeus High. After they won the trophy, Jim made sneaky attempts to hold the trophy. Season 2: Ailea Arc After they fought Ailea Academy's Gemini Storm, Jim's stomach was injured along with some of his teammates and was unable to join the Inazuma Caravan. Mark usually visits them and asks them how they feel. Later, he and the rest of his team (except Mark and Jack) turn to the Aliea Meteorite and founded the Dark Emperors. Later, after realizing what they did was wrong, they return to their old team and become good again. Season 3: FFI Challenge to the World He wasn't picked but he still trains along with the old Raimon team and cheers for Inazuma Japan. Hissatsu Individual **'DF[[Coil Turn|'Coil Turn']] Combination **'GK[[Dual Smash|'Dual Smash']] (with Takeshi Sugimori through the power of the Aliea meteorite) Trivia *He is usually shown with Steve Grim and Max Carson. **Steve is constantly unintentionally scared by him. **Max is one of the only teammates who doesn't seem to get afraid of Jim. *The characters of his Japanese family name, Kageno (影野), mean shadow and hidden member, respectively, a reference to how he is never noticed until he speaks up, while Jin (仁) means benevolence, a reference to his kind personality. **Wraith, his last name in the dub, is a pun on his ghostly appearance. *In the ending theme of the first season, Jim is revealed to have a crush on Haruna Otonashi. *His seiyuu, Yuichi Nakamura, also voices Genda Koujirou and Mark Kruger. *His personality is similar to Eeyorehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eeyore's, both helpful and gloomy. Errors *In episode 14, before the match starts when everybody says "yeah!" Jim replaces Domon Asuka in the field even though he was still on the bench as a reserve. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon